


Pocky - a Jean x Marco fanfic

by sinon99



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinon99/pseuds/sinon99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my first aot/snk fanfic ever! enjoy :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Marco's POV:  
We were sitting on the couch watching something on tv. I can't even remember what we were watching, but I remember the feeling of sitting next to him, feeling his warmth through the few layers of clothes between us. Jean was always so warm... It was snowing outside, and we had each our cup of hot chocolate, mine was almost empty, Jean had barely touched his. "Hey, Marco, hand me a pocky?" I reached onto the table beside me and picked up the pack of Pocky. I flipped it open and gave him one. "Thanks" he said, and put the thin Pocky stick in his mouth. Then he sat there for a while, sucking off all the chocolate before he ate the rest in one bite. He was so cute. "One more." he demanded.

Two hours later, the movie was over, all of the Pocky was gone, but we still sat on the couch. We now had a blanket over us, and sat closer than before. "Marco?" Jean said. I nodded. "Are you sure there's absolutely no Pocky left at all?" I nodded again. "Okay. Should we go to bed?" he asked. A third nod from me.  
So we did.

 

Jean's POV:  
Marco was always a quiet guy. He didn't seem unhappy or anything, it was just that he only said things when necessary. And it often wasn't. I, on the other hand, sometimes talked a little too much, and always ended up embarrasing the both of us. But Marco usually didn't seem to care. He just did that little half-smile with a cute look in his eyes. He was adorable.


	2. Chapter 2

Marco's POV:  
The day after started out just like any other. I woke up first, got dressed and made breakfast and coffee for Jean. But when I streched my hand towards the shelf I suddenly remembered- we were out of Pocky. I always left a Pocky stick on Jeans plate, together with his breakfast. Every day he would see it and smile like it was the best surprise he'd ever gotten. He really was addicted to Pocky.

But today, there was no Pocky. It wasn't like a huge disaster, but it had never happened before.  
I decided I wouldn't let it happen today either.

Jean was still snoring when I taped the note to the inside of the bedroom door. "Go back to sleep Jean" it said. Short and simple. I didn't have time to explain, so I hoped he would trust me. A minute later i was outside.

The air was as cold as ice, and the snow covered everything outside. The car wasn't warm either. For a moment I thought the old thing wouldn't start at all, but it did, as usual. Now I just had to concentrate on the slippery road...


	3. Chapter 3

Jean's POV: I woke up to find that Marco wasn't beside me. Of course he wasn't, he was making breakfast. Stupid Jean. I rolled off the bed and laid on the floor for a little while, wondering what the time was. When I finally got up, I noticed something on the door. A pink post-it note. Marco and I had developed our own color-system with these notes. Pink notes were important, green notes were less important, and blue notes were usually just small nice messages like: "have a nice day:)". This note told me to go back to sleep, and since 1. it was a pink note, and 2. I did want to go back to sleep, I obeyed. I woke up at the sound of Marco knocking the door. After getting dressed, I went out in the kitchen where he stood with snow and ice in his hair, reaching out a shaking hand to me. He was holding a pack of pocky. "Oh my god, Marco, you went out in the cold just to get Pocky for me?!" Marco smiled, his teeth chattering. I got over to him and hugged him tight. "You're warm" he whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

Jean's POV: 

Marco worked at a restaurant. That was where we met the first time, and where I first asked him out. Tonight we were eating dinner there together. It was Marco who had cooked the main course, and the kitchen assistants Sasha and Connie made the salad and dessert. I didn't really know why Marco had asked me out today, we usually never went out together. Was I missing something? While we were eating our delicious brownie cake with ice cream, I decided to ask him: "Marco, is there any particular reason that we're here today?" He looked at me with a clever smile, but didn't say anything. I guessed I'd just have to wait...

After a short trip to the toilet, I sat down at the table again, and then I suddenly remembered: "Oh my god, it's our anniversary, how could I forget?!" It was the 20th of january, we'd been together for three years now! I felt so damn stupid, but Marco just laughed. We looked at each other for a moment and then he did something totally unexpected. 

He got down on one knee and held out a small black box with a ring in it.

My heart skipped at least two beats as he looked up at me with big puppy-eyes. He didn't have to say anything, it was obvious what he meant.

"Yes, of course Marco!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I feel like warning you guys before I drown someone in feels >:)  
> I felt evil today, so I decided to do a... minor plot twist in the "really cute" story...  
> Enjoy!

Two weeks later 

Jean's POV: 

It was 7 pm and Marco wasn't home yet. Could it be a busy day at the restaurant? No, it closed at 5:30, and his job was cooking, not cleaning. He should have been here long ago. I was getting worried, so I went over to the table and picked up my phone. I had barely unlocked it when it started ringing. Marco. "Dammit Marco, where the hell are you?" I almost shouted. But it wasn't Marco who answered. 

"Jean. It's Sasha." The kitchen assistant. "What? Where's Marco?"  
Why would Sasha call me? And with Marco's phone?! "Jean, I- you might need to sit down" Oh. Shit. I leaned against the wall and told her to continue. "Okay, so I need you to listen to me and, like, not freak out. Alright?" "Yeah." She took a deep breath. "Jean, there was an accident in the restaurant kitchen today... I don't know all the details but something next to Marco kinda... exploded..." I stopped breathing. "He's in the hospital now, but he seems to be injured pretty badly. I'm on my way there." 

Explosion... Accident... Marco... 

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN EXPLODED??!!!?" I screamed. "Jean, please calm do-" "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED? IS HE ALIVE?" He had to be. Marco couldn't die. No. No way. "I told you I don't know the details about the accident! He's in the hospital, but he was still breathing when they drove him away..."


	6. Chapter 6

Jean's POV: 

"I gotta get to the hospital" I mumbled. Suddenly things seemed to happen very fast. I grabbed a pack of Pocky, took my jacket, got out in the car and started driving, still with Sasha on the phone. "Jean..." she said after a while. "He'll be alright. It's gonna be okay." My grip on the steering wheel loosened a bit. Of course it would be okay. It probably wasn't that bad at all. "Yeah" I said, and hung up. 

After what seemed like an infinity, I reached the hospital, where Sasha was waiting for me outside. "Room three hundred and-" was all I heard as i zoomed past her, through the door and up the stairs on the right. I knew that the rooms that started with 3 where on the second floor, and when I got there I stopped the first nurse I saw. "Marco Bott?" I asked. She pointed at the door she had just come out of. "307". But before I could enter, she grabbed my arm. "What?" I snapped. "I am sorry, but you cannot visit him now. Please sit down" she pointed to the chair on the opposite side of the hall. I sat down and asked: "How is he?" She sat down beside me. "His heart stopped twice, and the left side of his body is covered in some really bad burns. He seems to be in a stable state, but at the moment he needs rest." 

His heart had stopped twice. That had to mean it was pretty serious, right? Would he... would he survive? I sat there in silence, hearing only the sound of my own heart, and his name in my mind, over and over. 

Marco...


	7. Chapter 7

Jean's POV: 

When I woke up, my first thought was "It was all a dream." But no. I was still in the chair in the hospital hall, and the nurse stood in front of me. "You may see him now." I slowly got up and entered the room. He wasn't awake.  
I had never seen Marco look so peaceful as when he laid there in the white room. I closed the door and went over to him. His face looked the same, just a small burn mark on the left cheek. Slowly, I lifted the blanket, only to see the terrible sight of his ruined body.

The skin of the boy that I loved so much was turned into raw, red and blackened flesh. How could this ever heal? I sunk down on my knees beside the bed, and started sobbing loudly. Why did this happen? Why Marco? Adorable, innocent Marco. He didn't deserve this! Why couldn't it have been me?


	8. Chapter 8

Jean's POV:

"Don't... cry..." 

"Marco?" He was awake! "Oh my god Marco" I sobbed, hugging him tightly. When I let go, he looked at me with his big, brown eyes. Neither of us moved, we just looked at each other for a long time. Slowly, Marco's mouth curled upwars into that beautiful smile, and I leaned down and kissed him. "Don't ever scare me like that again. Please get well, as soon as you get out of here, we'll get married, okay?" He nodded, and I could see in his eyes how much that little movement hurt. "Are you okay?" I asked. He closed his eyes. 

I looked up at the heart monitor. It was beeping rythimcally, and everything looked fine, so I closed my eyes and fell asleep too.


	9. Chapter 9

Marco's POV: 

Darkness. Silence. Pain. Then, a glimpse of light. Darkness. And another glimpse of light. Then it was dark for a long time, until I heard something: the sound of someone crying. Who? I didn't know, but I wanted them to stop. 

"Don't cry..." 

The crying stopped. And a voice called my name: "Marco? Oh my god Marco!"   
It was a familiar voice, but I just couldn't remember who... Then, my senses slowly returned. The feeling of someone holding me, someone warm. 

Someone I loved.

My eyes opened as he pulled away. Jean... That was his name, right? He was looking down at me, tears down his face, but happiness and relief in his eyes. I let my face do what felt natural, a smile, I think... And then his lips were against mine, his mouth tasting like the chocolate covered candy sticks that he loved so much. I liked that taste. No, actually I loved it. For me it was the taste of my boyfriend, the taste of love... 

He said something about me scaring him, and then something about getting married. That's right, we were engaged... I nodded, and a sharp pain shot through my whole body. Jean said something more, but I couldn't hear him. 

Darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

Jean's POV:

Marco was sleeping, looking so small and vulnerable in the big hospital bed. It almost physically hurt, seeing him like that. What would his injuries mean for our future? He would probably have scars on the outside, but in what state were his insides? His organs and his head? 

Well, at least he could talk, and he remembered me. And he was alive. I watched his sleeping face while listening to the regular beeps from the heart monitor. This was his actual heart beat, the sound proving that he lived. I laid my hand on his chest. Yes, I could feel it too. 

 

Suddenly Marco's peaceful expression changed into a pained look. For a moment he almost looked... scared... 

"Jean" he mumbled. His good arm streched out towards me. I took his hand. "Shh, it's okay, I'm here." His eyes fluttered open. "Jean." 

I bent down to his face and gave him a long, soft kiss. 

"Po... cky..." he whispered, smiling. 

He wanted Pocky? "Hang on, just wait a minute" I said, walking over to my jacket hanging on the wall. "I'm sure there was a pack in one of the pockets..." I checked every single one, and then... 

"Found it!" 

 

Then I heard it. The rythm of the heart monior was gone, and all I could hear was

a loud 

monotone 

everlasting 

"beep"

 

 

And I turned around 

just in time 

to see 

Marco's eyes 

closing

for the last time.....

 

And he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, it's done guys... it really hurt writing this, I almost cried. But to be honest, I was planning on this from the start. 
> 
> I hope I didn't kill too many people with this :'( 
> 
> Please leave a comment with your opinion, and tell me if you want me to write another fanfic <3
> 
> I'm really sorry.....


End file.
